Moonshine
by Sayaka-sama
Summary: She was certain that Sasuke would not be amused to find Suigetsu ditching his night watch for the sake of a moonlight swim. Crackfic, with a healthy sidedish of SuigetsuxKarin


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, though I do sincerely wish I owned Suigetsu... for my own entertainment purposes. Mmyes... -licks chops-

**A/N: **SuigetsuxKarin is good for you.

* * *

**Moonshine**

VVVVVVVVVV

_"Oh God, Suigetsu, please tell me you're wearing something..."_

VVVVVVVVVV

For as long as she could recall, Karin never relied on an alarm clock.

Having been assigned especially to a base filled to the brim with wackjobs and experiments of all sorts meant that there was always _something_ that required her immediate attention, so alarm clocks were no necessity to Karin.

And according to certain inmates who reasoned that some ungodly hour at night was the perfect time to start a ruckus, sleep was no necessity to her either.

Perhaps the longing for a much-needed escape was the primary reason she decided to tag along with the young Uchiha Sasuke -and Tweedledumb too.

Speaking of which...

Upon setting out from the Southern Base, Sasuke had set up a routine schedule for night watches that alternated between the three of them. Suigetsu covered the first shift from dusk to past midnight. He would then switch off with Karin, who would take up her post until somewhere around 3:00 AM. After that, Sasuke would have his round which ended at dawn.

Her wristwatch stated the time. Quarter past midnight.

Unsuprisingly, Suigetsu was nowhere in sight.

Groaning in frustration, she quickly furrowed out from her sleeping bag, muttering atrocities under her breath. No sooner had she resolved to find the twit, a light splashing echoed to her left, followed by what seemed to be a content sigh.

Busted.

Steamed, she stomped towards the source of the sounds, which Karin knew to be a nearby lake. When she was originally offered a positon alongside Sasuke, she had had her speculations. There was something big under all of this, a surface that had only been scratched. There was a greater intent that had not been revealed to her yet and here she was being stringed along without a clue as to what would come of the Uchiha's plans. Still, her purpose for staying at her post on a secluded little island had been promptly tattered to bits when news reached her of Orochimaru's demise, so for now she was content with being occupied. Whatever that purpose was, Karin concluded with certainty, Sasuke would eventually reveal where all the threads meet.

And she was certain that Sasuke would not be amused to find Suigetsu ditching his night watch for the sake of a moonlight swim.

Oddly enough, by the time the lake had come into view, the entire body of water seemed to lay flat and calm, supposedly untouched. For all she knew, Karin might have been hearing things due to her being half-asleep still. If he wasn't in the lake, then where the hell was he?

She was proven wrong not long after when she caught sight of a human head _materializing_ from the surface of the water just inches away from shore.

Karin fell back with a startled shriek.

Upon finding her there, the smug, relaxed look on Suigetsu's exposed face turned downcast.

"Oh. It's you."

She snorted as she bruntly pushed the bridge of her glasses upwards. "What? You were expecting a nymph or something?"

He shrugged. "I can dream."

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be covering your shift!"

"But my shift's just about over, no? You can take things from here..."

"So? You think Sasuke'd be pleased to find you slacking off? He gave you an order, so it's only fitting that you get it done."

"Don't get your britches in a bundle, Doll. He's still a _minor_, for crying out loud. You really trust him to know what he's doing? A little indulgence now and then won't kill me."

"Not _you_, perhaps, but it'd kill _us_. What if we were ambushed or something? You'd still be here wadding around like the lazy shit that you are!"

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes, his temper flaring to life. "You think I'm some wet-behind-the-ears Genin? I'd be the first to know if we were under attack!"

"Yeah, sure," Karin muttered darkly. "You'd come running along in your little swimming trousers and..."

She stopped.

During the whole spat, Suigetsu rose up further from the surface, leaving his torso exposed, but he went no further. There had to be a reason why he seemed so reluctant to get out, aside from his awkward infatuation with water.

If he stood up...

Karin blanched.

"Oh God, Suigetsu, please tell me you're wearing something..."

In response, he simply blinked confusedly. "Like what?"

"What do mean 'like what?'" she gawked. "Swimming attire, you dumbass!"

There was silence before Suigetsu replied with a bark of laughter. "What, you mean like swimming jams? Hell no!"

On Karin's end, a vein burst.

"You're telling me that not only are you slacking off, but you- you're... _skinny-dipping_ on top of that?! That's just- You ass, we got our drinking water from here! What if we have to refill or something in the morning?! That's _repulsive_!"

"It's not repulsive," he calmly retorted, as if paddling around butt-naked was a common occurence. "It's _natural_! Wearing stuff like jams just inhibits one's ability to enjoy a good swim. Seventy percent of our bodies are made up of water, right? Might as well embrace it in full."

"You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones, Doll."

Karin sighed angrily, burying her face in her sleeves. "I can't believe this... Sasuke would have a cow if he found you like this, you know..."

"What's with you doting around that kid anyway?" Suigetsu snapped back. "I swear, constantly, 'Sasuke this', 'Sasuke that'. You and I both have far more experience under our belts than he does, so there's no point to your stupid cradle-robbing!"

Just as he had wrapped up his arguement, he noticed Karin didn't seem to be paying attention to him. In fact, she seemed to be focused _on_ him. Her whole face glowed crimson, her eyes were wide and vivid and her jaw hung slack.

Then he felt a breeze. And it hit him.

He had stood up.

Not even his potetially lethal set of choppers could lessen the cheekiness in his smile.

"Like what you see, Doll?"

He barely dodged the oncoming swarm of kunai before high-tailing it into a nearby thicket.

* * *

Seething, Karin sat down at the edge of the water, trying to will her wits into a state of calm. Which was a rather taxing thing to do after being given a sneak peek of a man's dollar and change. Particularly when said man grated your nerves on a daily basis. 

As infuriating as he was, she had heard that his skills were in high demand, especially from Orochimaru's standpoint. Sure he had no tact, but he made up for it somehow, since Sasuke wouldn't have recruited him in the first place if he couldn't. A good fighter and a master of camaflouge. Hell, some would say he was gifted...

Her eyes darkened.  
_  
Very, very _gifted.

With that thought, her face met with the frigid lake water.

* * *

Intuition told Sasuke not to ask why Karin refused to glance at Suigetsu for the remainder of the trek north.

* * *

VVVVVVVVVV

_"Like what?"_

VVVVVVVVVV

I call swimming trunks "jams". (It's a Calvin and Hobbes thing)

And now, so does Suigetsu. XDDD

Comments would be love.


End file.
